


[殤凜] 戀愛向攻略遊戲短篇合輯

by luminous_yume



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume
Summary: 有點像是戀愛向攻略遊戲的文。總之請選擇其中一個選項，然後就會得到劇情後續。
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 某天衣服穿太少被冷到，而想出了這個有點像是戀愛向攻略遊戲的文。  
> 總之請選擇其中一個選項，然後就會得到劇情後續。

「今天什麼天氣你怎麼穿成這樣？」

殤不患對著只穿了襯衫搭薄徹斯特外套的人說話，他一個不怕冷的人都穿起毛衣了，彷彿跟眼前這個人活在不同世界。

「出門時忘記看氣象預報了，白天還出太陽，以為今天不會冷。」凜雪鴉說得好像臉上凍紅的鼻子不是他的一樣。

殤不患握住對方冰冷的手，等手熱起來後又摀住對方的耳朵回些溫度，然後他問凜雪鴉：「還有哪裡冷？我幫你暖暖。」

「嘴唇好像冰冰的。」凜雪鴉回答。

-

請問要採取什麼行動呢？

1\. 叫對方醒醒，不要作夢了

2\. 拍拍他的臉，說嘴唇紅潤得很，一點也不像凍著了

3\. 如對方所願親下去

4\. 拿出暖暖包貼他臉上

-

**> >結局** **1.**

「凜雪鴉你醒醒，不要作夢了。」

殤不患的話伴隨一陣冷風，凜雪鴉閉緊眼睛抵擋這股寒意。結果當他再睜開眼時，居然看見的是掀開身上棉被的殤不患。「終於醒了嗎？」他問著還賴在床上的人。

「好冷。」凜雪鴉捲起身子，回想剛剛被打斷的夢境，臉上的表情說有多委屈就有多委屈。

「幹嘛，你剛剛夢到什麼了？」注意到對方的不對勁，殤不患擠進被窩裡摟著喊冷的人。因此凜雪鴉把夢裡的事情給講了一遍。

殤不患聽完，出手把對方胡思亂想的腦袋胡亂揉了一通。趁著凜雪鴉掙扎地閉上眼睛，他親上對方說覺得冰冰的唇瓣。

「這樣就不冷了吧？」

面對他的提問，凜雪鴉笑著說不冷了。

**> >結局** **2.**

聽了對方的話，殤不患暖好耳朵順手拍拍對方臉頰。「你唇色紅潤得很，一點也不像凍著了好嗎？」殤不患雖然如此說著，但還是脫下自己的外套給對方穿上。

「哎呀，不患真是觀察入微。」凜雪鴉聽話得穿上稍大的外套。

「少囉唆，快點進餐廳吃飯吧。」殤不患牽起又有點冷回去的手，拉著對方想趕快進到室內去就不會這麼冷了。

吃完飯還是趕快回家去好了。殤不患在路上思考著。

**> >結局4.**

就算被凍了一身寒也阻止不了凜雪鴉貧嘴。

殤不患受不了他愛耍嘴皮子的死性子，手伸進口袋裡就拿出一個已經熱好的暖暖包往對方臉上貼去。

「這是？」凜雪鴉被突然塞上臉的東西嚇到。他驚訝的點不只是對方居然帶了暖暖包，還有手裡這個暖和的溫度顯示出早已被打開一段時間。

「如果你平時有好好穿衣服的話，我又需要隨身帶一個暖暖包在身上嗎？」殤不患為對方的困惑解答著，然後又從背包裡拿出圍巾給對方圍上。「走了，給我去買件外套來穿！」

其實有了這些凜雪鴉就不冷了，但殤不患還是看不下對方穿得如此單薄，硬是拖著對方往平常常去的服飾店走去。

**> >結局3.**

正當凜雪鴉猜著殤不患會從他那一百零一句裡挑出哪一句來懟自己時，卻見對方的臉逐漸逼近。不明所以的凜雪鴉試圖朝後閃避，然而突地感受到自己抵上一個寬大厚實的掌心，只能眼睜睜看著墨黑深邃的眼眸倒映出一張嚇得毫無表情的面容。

對方溫熱柔軟的唇覆上自己的。

「確實是冰冰的。」殤不患退開一些距離後這樣說著。

凜雪鴉還在釐清剛剛發生的事情是不是在作夢，殤不患就又接著問：「幹嘛？還嫌不夠暖和嗎？」語畢馬上再度欺上前去。

這次殤不患親吻到的是凜雪鴉的掌心。

凜雪鴉早一步捂上對方近前的嘴，故作鎮定地問：「殤先生大庭廣眾地在做什麼？」

「啊？不是你叫我親你的嗎？」殤不患搞不懂他這次不是好好地聽出對方的暗示了嗎？為何現在凜雪鴉的反應又大得跟他做錯事了一樣。

「在下不能理解剛剛哪字哪句表達要殤先生親吻我了？」

「我才是不能理解我又怎樣讓你現在跟我生起氣來！」

凜雪鴉被堵得語塞，假裝自己真的生氣跟坦承被對方作為惹得害臊，他理所當然選擇前者。因此轉身就跨步離去。「肚子餓了，我要先去吃飯。」並說得一副自己不是約人出來吃飯的。

「喂！等一下！」殤不患儘管摸不著頭緒，還是趕緊跟上前，握住前方那隻空了就會發涼的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結局3.是故意放最後面的XD  
> 因為當初的玩法是讓大家利用隨機數字的回應來得到結局，  
> 結果結局3.卻遲遲不出來！！  
> 大家還是努力了五個小時才終於骰出3號XDD (接個吻怎麼這麼難？


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主題夏日，有點像是戀愛向攻略遊戲的文。  
> 總之請選擇其中一個選項，然後就會得到劇情後續。

蟬鳴聲在窗外此起彼落，彷彿與房內的電扇融合成一支交響樂團，演奏盛夏的炎炎時光。殤不患盤坐在客廳的茶几前，整理這個月的開銷收據，確認家計簿的帳目有無遺漏。而此時的凜雪鴉，則是癱坐在一旁的單人沙發上，無所事事。

「好熱。」對方唉聲嘆氣道，話裡還能感受出抱怨的成分在裡頭。

殤不患抬頭瞧了凜雪鴉一眼，他實在不能理解眼前這個人平時在外端莊得體，為何在家裡就如此坐沒坐相。他甚至不認為對方這副模樣能夠稱之為「坐」。

一雙裸露在短褲外頭的白皙長腿跨在椅背頂端，原本應該承接臀部的椅墊卻支撐著背部，凜雪鴉像是倒吊在沙發上般，垂著銀白長髮望向殤不患。

「熱就去開冷氣啊。」殤不患埋首回數字堆裡，腦裡想著的卻是：別人都說貓是液體，能把椅子坐成這樣的人也能算作是貓了吧？

「我熱又不是因為天氣熱。」凜雪鴉把頭縮回椅墊上，免得因為腦充血而說出亂七八糟的話。「我熱是因為不患就在身邊，卻不對我做些什麼。」

-

請問要採取什麼行動呢？

1\. 跟對方說：我看你是熱到神智不清了。

2\. 問貓咪不是只會在春天發情嗎？

3\. 一語不發就脫衣

4\. 把對方關進冰箱裡

-

**> >結局3** **.**

殤不患倏地起身，快步離開房間。凜雪鴉以為自己誤觸到什麼地雷、惹對方生氣，帶著猶疑和忐忑慢慢從座椅上翻身下來。就見殤不患面無表情又從臥室裡走出來，還帶著騰騰氣勢逼近。對方一到跟前，二話不說，伸手企圖扒去自己的上衣。

「等等，你幹嘛？！」凜雪鴉摸不著頭緒，急忙阻止對方，雙手扯著衣擺與之抗衡。

殤不患瞧對方不肯束手就擒，轉移目標到褲頭的繫帶上。可凜雪鴉反應極快，瞬間就護住下身衣物的安危。眼看對方身上唯二的衣物都攻掠不下，殤不患似乎並不惱，反倒一個箭步就把人給扛到肩上，使凜雪鴉不禁驚呼出聲。 **  
**

大概是稍早抵抗累了，肩頭上的凜雪鴉格外安分，只是問著殤不患到底要把自己帶到哪裡去。殤不患沒有回答，但根據遠離的景色方向判斷，他們應該是朝著主臥房的浴室而去。果不其然，就聽見水龍頭流出的水，往浴缸裡注入的聲音。

突然意識到對方的意圖，凜雪鴉大喊：「等等！」然而在那個瞬間，他就被人扔進蓄滿冷水的浴缸中。

濕淋淋的凜雪鴉慌忙地從水裡浮出，滿臉驚恐。

「泡個冷水，腦袋裡才不會想那些有的沒的。」說這話的殤不患滿臉壞笑，還挑釁似地在對方濕漉唇上偷走一吻。

最後兩名成年男子，就在自家浴室裡打起水仗。

**> >結局1** **.**

「我看你是熱到神智不清了。」殤不患起身，先啟動冷氣後才陸續將門窗關上。

凜雪鴉覺得對方的反應很無趣，但也感到不意外。他從口袋裡掏出手機，決定來上傳個現時動態，抒發此刻鬱悶的情緒。

「張嘴。」

突如其來的指令讓凜雪鴉一愣，剛和人對上眼就被塞入一支冰棒到嘴裡。他翻起身來，取出口中的冰棒，看著殤不患又坐回茶几前的位置繼續手上的工作。

「為什麼這支冰棒缺了一角？」凜雪鴉一面查看手裡的冰棒，一面問對方。

「抽稅。幫你開冷氣的工本費。」

看來天氣真的是熱了。凜雪鴉這才意識過來自己和對方吃的是同一支冰棒，耳尖因而漫起一片緋紅。 **  
**

**> >結局2** **.**

殤不患懶得理會凜雪鴉的胡言亂語，他頭也不抬地反問：「貓咪不是只會在春天發情嗎？」

凜雪鴉眨了幾下眼睛，他不懂這怎麼會突然扯上貓了。「不患這就錯了，貓咪只有在三伏天才不發情。」但還是順著對方的話，予以答覆。

「三伏天……不就正是現在？」話說完，殤不患手上的事剛好完結。他闔上本子，連同茶几一起移到客廳牆角去，淨空客廳的中心地板。

「我又不是貓，就陪人家一下嘛！」凜雪鴉看他忙碌，怕人就要跑了，於是急迫地出聲慰留。 **  
**

而殤不患就真的如此被他喚回自己身旁，偌大的身影遮擋住凜雪鴉上方的光源。「這麼黏人還不算是貓嗎？」彎腰俯撐在對方身上，如星夜般深邃的眼彷彿能夠將人捲入。「而且每次都這麼說，從來不止要一下。你會更熱的。」他一邊低語，一邊貼近凜雪鴉。

「我不介意。」說話的氣息就吐在殤不患唇上。

耐不住誘惑，兩人將辛苦保持的距離歸零。

**> >結局4** **.**

殤不患凝視著凜雪鴉好一陣，快把對方都給看得冒出冷汗。最後他起身，把人給抓起來，說著麻煩鬼就該關進冰箱裡，好好冷靜反省一番。殤不患就像是商場裡把小孩拖離玩具部門的家長般，就這樣把人給帶到廚房去，整個畫面好不滑稽。

「我倒要看你在冰箱裡還能怎麼熱起來。」殤不患嚴聲厲色地說。

「欸～我們家冰箱再大，也沒有空位能夠容納我啦。」話說得相當從容，但凜雪鴉用盡全力壓低重心，試圖抵抗對方拖拉自己的強勁力道。 **  
**

「不試試怎麼知道？」殤不患一手拉住凜雪鴉，另一手已經摸到冰箱大門。  
「好好好、我不鬧了！」

凜雪鴉突如其來的投降，殤不患投以不信任的目光，不過還是將剛打開的冰箱門關上。原本蹲坐在地上的凜雪鴉起身，整理拉扯間變得凌亂的衣服，同時嘀咕抱怨：「哼，明明就有更簡單的辦法，不患怎麼這麼死腦筋。」

「什麼鬼辦法？」殤不患挑眉，他一點也不覺得對方能夠給出什麼像樣的答案。

凜雪鴉的手眨眼間覆上對方跨間，湊到殤不患耳邊低語：「把不患的這個放進來，我就會乖乖的不亂鬧啦！」

殤不患聽見自己熟悉的理智斷裂聲，然後他們就轟轟烈烈的做了一場。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為當初的玩法是讓大家利用隨機數字的回應來得到結局，  
> 所以結局順序是依照大家骰中的前後排序！


End file.
